random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Powerpuff: Puppies are Animaniacs (with Phineas, Ferb, Dipper and Mabel)
Sort of based of this and that, my own sorta-random-but-not-that-much crossover thingy! But instead of 3 cartoons being involved, FIVE (and possibly more, depending on what the writer thinks) cartoons are involved! Oh yeah, this is like, the first thing I made that I'm NOT entirely in (But then again, that may change) Prologue ACF: Cool! I'm in this! :D Writer: NO! *punches ACF out of this* YOU ARE IN EVERYTHING TOO MUCH. ACF: ALRIGHT. I WON'T be in this then. Writer: Thank you. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Part One: The Start of an Adventure! Narrator (from the PPG): THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! Where The Powerpuff Girls are playing in their room! ....Wait is this ri- Buttercup: It's MY turn, Bubbles! Bubbles (who is playing a Gamecube): But Butterccccuuup. I was only on it for 5 minutes. Buttercup: NO YOU WERE'NT! Bubbles: Ya huh. (Buttercup and Bubbles argue) Blossom: GIRLS! CAN YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?!?!?! Bubbles and Buttercup: ..... (Then all of a sudden.....) (Their dresser mirror turns into a portal) Blossom: Not this again. *facepalm* (Brownie flies into the room) Brownie: Hey guys. What'cha- *sees portal* Oh. This again. (In that certain backyard from that certain show) Isabella: I have this strange feeling that in another TV show, about superhero girls, someone just used half of my catchphrase. (4th Wall cracks) Ferb: It's probably just you. Isabella: Could be. (Back to Townsville...) (The 4 are slowly being sucked into the portal) Brownie: I wonder if it's those darned Powerpunk Girls again. Buttercup: Who knows. Bubbles: Umm....Shouldn't we be panicking? Buttercup and Brownie: Whhhy? Bubbles: 'Cause WERE BEING SUCKED INTO A PORTAL THAT WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT'S GOING TO TAKE US. Brownie: Oh right. (The 4 start screaming, and the portal sucks them whole) Professor: Girls? *runs to their room* Girls?! GIR- *sees the portal* Not again. .....*gets a blanket and covers the portal* There. That should do it. At Some Other Place... Narrator: Meanwhile! In a place called Shelter 17! Nibblet: *runs into te base* OHNYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH Everyone in the base: WHAT IS IT?!?! Lucky: Is it the new batch of puppies we're getting today? Nibblet: EVEN BETER! Squirt: Did you find your brain on the sidewalk? (everyone glares at him) Squirt: What? Nibblet: EVEN BETTER! Lucky: Well then, what is it? Nibblet: I found.......A BUNCH OF APPLES! Oh yeah, AND MOAR MARSHMELLOWS! ....... (cricket noises) Viewers: Uhhh... Slappy Squrriel: *randomly appears on the screen* What we're you expecting? A PLOT POINT?! Viewers: Sort of... Slappy Squrriel: Well you're not getting one. kbai *leaves* Narrator: ....Meanwhile (again), in Burbank, CA, 3 little...somethings ''are causing mayham on the streets. Yakko: Yes. Yes we are. Wakko: *burps louder than Carl and Sheen combined* *A bunch of windows break* Excuse me. (In another location in Burbank, a random portal pops out of nowhere and drops the Powerpuff Girls out) Blossom: Well...That was unpleasant. Bubbles: Indeed. Blossom: (hears screaming) WHAT WAS THA- Buttercup: Screaming. DUH. Blossom: I knew tha- Buttercup: THEN WHY BOTHER SAYING THAT- *hears more screaming* .....Let's go. (The 4 fly to the source of the screaming) Narrator: Oh cool! The Powerpuff Girls are going to- *camera goes to Twilight's Libaray in Equestria* OH COME ON. CAN WE STOP- Twilight Sparkle: Spike? What was that? Spike: idk. *eats a gemstone* (knock knock) Twilight: Huh. I wonder who it is... *goes to the door and opens it, to find that Applejack is at her door, looking pretty panicked* Oh. Hi Applejack. What are you doing- Applejack: TWILIGHT! Somepony's been stealing mah apples! We've gotta do somethin' 'bout it! Twilight: Okay, AJ. Let me just get my- Applejack: NO. WE HAVE TO GO NAO. *grabs Twilight and carries her to Sweet Apple Acres* (Applejack puts Twilight down) Twilight: You didn't HAVE to do tha- Applejack: I DON'T CARE. JUST....LOOK AT THEM EMPTY APPLE TREES! (camera shows several empty apple trees) Applejack: What am I gonna do, Twilight? It's Apple Bucking Season! Twilight: Well first we need to find some clue- (The 2 see a portal in the distance) Applejack: Wh- What in Equestria is THAT?! Twilight: I don't know. ....AJ, get Ranbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. I'll get Fluttershy and Rarity. Applejack: Uh...Okay. *goes to get RD and Pinkie* (Twilight leaves to get Rarity and Fluttershy) Narrator: Back in Danville... Candace: *on the phone with Stacey* So I was all like "Whaaat?", while Jeremy was like- (sees Phineas and Ferb and friends building something) Yeah, Stacey, I'ma have to call you back....*closes phone and jumps out of her bedroom window, and lands safetly on the ground* Phineas: Whoa, Candace. I've never seen you do THAT before. Candace: Guess I'm mixing it up today. Oh yeah. YOU TWO ARE SOOOO BUSTED! *runs inside the house* Phineas: Indeed. Say, where's Perry? (In Agent P's lair) Major Monogram: Ah, good morning Agent P. Anywho, the evil Dr. Doofensmirtz has bought more suspicious items from the Internet, that includes a My Little Pony toy *Carl is chuckling offscreen*, QUIET CARL. A portal gun, and even worse, a ChiaPet toy! So go stop him, Agent P! (Agent P salutes, and flies off in his rocket car) Carl (offscreen of course): Sir, what's so bad about a ChiaPet toy? Major Monogram: Your cake... (in the background, a constent beeping noise is heard) Carl: MY CHOCOLATE CAKE! Back in Burbank... Narrator: The Powerpuff Girls find out who's causing the mayham Blossom: Alright, you- Oh no, NOT you guys again! *facepalms* Yakko: Why? You DIDN'T miss us? (stares directly at the camera) What a shocker. Blossom: You do realize that if Kr- Yakko: You also do realize that she doesn't really mind us doing this at all? Blossom: Uh...- Buttercup: Burned.... Wakko: Yes, yes she was. Dot: I'm STILL the cute one! :D Everyone else: WE KNOW. Dot: ... Ralph: *sees the Warners* THERE THOSE GUYS ARE! *starts running towards them* (The PPG and Warners start arguing, until) Brownie: Uh guys? Everyone else: Yeees? Brownie: THE SECRETARY GUARD'S COMING! The Warners: Oh crud. RUN AWAY! *starts running* Blossom: Hey! COME BACK HERE! *flies off the catch them* (the other 3 follow) Back in Sweet Apple Acres... (The Mane 6 (and Spike) are gathered around the portal with saddle bags on their backs) Twilight: Alright everypony. I've sent a letter to the Princess about this mysterous portal. She said that we should check it out, but with caution. Spike: Why can't the Princess check it out herse- Rainbow Dash: ENOUGH TALK! Let's do this! *starts to fly in, until Applejack pulls her back by the tail* Hey! What gives?! Applejack: Now now, you can't just fly in there all willy nillie like that. Twilight: She's right, Rainbow. We have to go in together. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, Fine. But when I see that guy, I'm gonna buck him SO hard, he'll be numb for weeks! Twilight: Oh-kay then. COME ONE EVERYPONY! LET'S GET IN THERE! The Mane 6: YEAH! Fluttershy: Ummm....Okay. (The Mane 6 jump into the portal) Narrator: Back in Danville... Those Offscreen Singer Guys: DOOFENSMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED! :DDDDD (Agent P is trapped inside a huge combustable lemon) Doofensmirtz: I, Dr. Heniz Doofensmirtz has created, The Portal Gun Inator! (lolthatnameisorginal) And yes, I know I already made one like this, but who cares? Anywho, I will use it to open another world, so I can get the most evil people ever, and with them, WE CAN RULE THE TRI-STATE AREA! Agent P: *serious face* Doofensmirtz: Now let's try this thing out. *presses the trigger and the portal goes to a random spot in Danville* Whoops. .....I hope it didn't hit anything...Anyway, I gotta go water my ChiaPet. *goes to water ChiaPet* (The portal goes to P&F's backyard, and starts sucking everything up) Everyone outside: AHHHHH Phineas: HANG ON TO SOMETHING EVERYONE! Everyone outside: AHHHHHH (everyone outside, including what Phineas and Ferb were building, gets sucked into the portal, and the portal closes) Cadance: *drags Mom outside* Look, Mom! See? (crickets chrip) Mom: Seriously, Cadance? *walks back inside* Cadance: But MOM! IT WAS RIGHT HERE! Mom: Forget about it, Cadance! Cadance: Errrrr. *walks back inside* Narrator: Back to the Mane 6 (and Spike). (The 7 are somewhere by Shelter 17) Fluttershy: Wha- What is this place? Twilight: I don't know. But whatever this place is, it must be where the apple stealer lives. (ACF randomly appears) Mane 6 and Spike: AH! Wait.... Pinkie Pie: Oh! Hai (insert ACF's real name here)! I thought you weren't suppose to be in this crossover! (4th Wall cracks) ACF: Look. I just wanted to tell you guys that the apples are over there. *points to a bunch of apples by the local dog shelter* And BTW, nopony stole them. It was that portal you guys saw. Applejack: But...Why would a portal wanna steal mah apples? ACF: Don't ask me. Ask the guy who's writing this. Writer: Yea- Hey! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YOU CAN'T BE HERE! GET OUT! ACF: Gotta go. See you guys later. *pulls portal out of nowhere, throws it on the ground, and jumps into it* AND BTW, THAT DOG SHELTER HAS SOMETHING TO WITH THIS. *portal closes up* Twilight: "Dog shelter"? Huh. Guess it's worth a shot. (The Mane 6 and Spike start walking (and flying) towards the dog shelter) (Back with The Waners and the Powerpuffs,) The Warners: *still running from Ralph* The Powerpuff Girls: *still chasing after the Warners* Brownie: I still don't get why that portal dropped us off here. Bubbles: Same. (The portal randomly appears in front of The Warners and PPGs, and then sucks them up) The Warners and PPG: AAAAAAAHHHH (portal closes before Ralph can catch them) Ralph: .....I really needs to stop drinking so much coffee. Narrator: Meanwhile, in Gravity Falls! Wait, what's- (camera goes to The Mystery Shack, where then the portal that sucked up P&F appears and drops them off) (Inside...) Dipper: *is reading that 3 book* Mabel. Did you hear that? Mabel: Hear what? Dipper: Y'know? That 'thump' noise? Mabel: Nope. Dipper: .....I'ma go check it out, soooo....*runs outside* Mabel: Hey! Wait for me! *runs outside as well* Dipper: ...Who are those guys? Phineas: Where...Where are we? Isabella: I dunno. Mabel: HAI! Phineas: Oh! Hello there. What's your name? Mabel: My name is Mabel! And that's my brother, Dipper. Dipper: ...Oh! ...Hi. Mabel: And welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon! Phineas: So that's where we are... Meanwhile... (the portal that sucked up the PPGs and Warners drops said group to Sweet Apple Acres) Blossom: That STILL wasn't very pleasant. Bubbles: Agreed. Wakko: What is this place? And does it have- *sees the apples* ....Nevermind. Buttercup: Why does this place seem so familar? Bubbles: *gasp* IT'S SWEET APPLE ARCES! Blossom: Sweet Apple what now? Brownie: *blink* Bubbles: DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT?! '''WE'RE IN EQUESTRIA'!!! AGAIN! *fangirl squeal* Blossom: Again? Sin- Now I remember! Buttercup: We defeated that Discord guy here! Brownie: And met those ponies! ...What were their names again? Blossom: One was named Twilight Sparkle, and that other unicorn was Rarity. Buttercup: That one pegasusis pony was Rainbow Dash. Bubbles: There was also Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Browine: And that orange one was Applejack. ... Blossom: I guess that's all of them. Say. Where are the- (the girls gasp) The PPGs: THE WARNERS ARE GONE! Buttercup: Greeaat. Now they're probably causing even more mayhem here than in Burbank! Blossom: We gotta go find them! COME ON GIRLS! Bubbles: *picking apples* Aw. Brownie: ..... *blink* (The 4 PPGs fly off) Narrator: Back with our 6 heroines and dragon... (The Mane 6 and Spike are looking at the dogs (and that new batch of puppies that came earlier)) Fluttershy: Aww. These puppies are sooo cute! Twilight: I'm surprised's nopony's caught us yet. Meanwhile... (Mr. McLeash is sleeping) McLeash: Err. Dogs. Dogs everywhere. *snore* Anyway... Twilight: ....Huh. Narrator: In the sercret base... Lucky: Uh Strudel- Strudel: I don't know! I have no idea who those horses are! Nibblet: I'ma go see them! *runs out* Everyone else: NIBBLET WAIT! (Lucky, Cookie, Sturel, and Squirt run after Nibbet) BACK WITH PHINEAS, FERB AND THE GANG... (after Phineas and the gang tell the Mystery Twins how they got there) Dipper: So let me get this straight: While you were building some contraption, a portal came in, sucked you guys up, and you ended up here? Phineas: That's correct. Dipper: Come to think of it, I think I read something about this. *looks through 3 Book* BACK WITH THE POWERPUFFS tbc Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Animaniacs Category:MLP Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Ponies Category:Pound Puppies Category:GameCube Category:Nintendo Category:Phineas and Ferb